


The Vampire of your Nightmares

by DarkLordFluffy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Gender Neutral Main Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLordFluffy/pseuds/DarkLordFluffy
Summary: You've been ill for awhile at your friends place and been having nightmares of a vampire having his way with you. But are they just nightmares?





	The Vampire of your Nightmares

You are having a nightmare it would seem. You were in a dark room. A tomb it seemed. There was someone behind you, fucking into you, unconcerned for the pain they were putting you through. Though if it was just pain you were going through it might've been more bearable. But no, it was the pleasure that made you fall apart.

The man behind you  was making groans and inhuman growls as he pressed into you, taking care to hit your sensitive spots with each thrust. This wasn't right. You had to get away! But the man, no the monster, was too strong and held you in place with an iron grip.

When the monster seemed to get close to its release the inhuman growls increased. Suddenly you couldn't hold back any longer. You cried out as you orgasmed. The monster found its release not longer after and as it did it sank razor sharp fangs into your neck.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

You woke up suddenly, a scream on your lips. You found yourself lying in a rather big comfortable looking bed. Was it just a nightmare? Your mind felt foggy and you felt confused. "Where am I?" you thought to yourself.

Then slowly you remembered. You were at your friend, Thomas's place. A friend you had known since childhood. He had inherited a castle recently and asked you to stay with him for a few days. Though when you got here you had fallen strangely ill. Your friend had been caring for you ever since. You felt bad for causing Thomas to have to care for you. But there was not much that could be done about it.

You tried to put the nightmare out of your mind as you swung your legs out of the bed and tried to stand up. When you got to your feet you felt very dizzy. You leaned against the bed for a bit. Then you walked to the window to look outside. It was a rather gloomy looking day outside. You wondered what Thomas was up to. You decided to go see where he might be. You got your robe and put it on before heading out of your room. As you were making your way down a corridor to the stairs, you noticed that a large window by the stairs was broken and being repaired by some workers. The workers looked a bit like gypsies and they  stared at you as you made your way downstairs.

You walked through the rooms until you found Thomas sitting in a chair in a sitting room, drinking coffee and reading a newspaper. He looked up as you entered.

"What are you doing up? You should be in bed!" he set the paper down and got up to stand in front of you holding your shoulders to steady you. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I still feel really dizzy and tired, and my mind is in a fog, but other than that I think I'm fine. Sorry for making you worry." you said.

Thomas sighed. "I'm not going to convince you to get back to bed am I? How about some food? Do you think you can keep anything down?"

"I could certainly try. I am a bit hungry." you said sitting down in a plush looking chair.

"Alright then. I'll have a servant make something for you. Nothing big, mind you. You are still recovering and will probably not have much of an appetite. Let me go tell them to get something started. Stay right here, ok?" Thomas walked off.

You sat there looking around. The castle was rather old and Thomas hadn't had time to have it restored much. It was an old family estate of his. It seemed strange to you that your friend had a castle now.

A few minutes later Thomas had returned. "They'll have your food ready in a few minutes. In a bit we'll move to the dining room so you can eat."

"It seems so weird that you have servants and all now." you say to him. 

"Well someone has to keep a big place like this clean. I certainly couldn't do it myself." Thomas said with a mirthful smile.

"I had a nightmare earlier. It was horrible." you confided.

Thomas looked at you with concern on his face. "Are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine. It was just a dream." you reassured him.

"Good. I worry about you." he said getting up. "Shall we go to the dining room?" He held out an arm for you to take.

You scoffed at him but took the arm anyway. He led you to a very large dining room. There was food set out on one end of the table. You sat down and picked at your food. He sat across from you and finished his coffee. 

"You're not eating?" you ask him, noticing that nothing was set out for him.

"I ate earlier. You've slept till rather late in the day and missed lunch. I suppose this could be considered a very early dinner? Or is it afternoon tea?" he said jokingly.

"I definitely couldn't eat dinner after this. So yeah." you ate a bit but couldn't finish the all the food laid out.

"Drink a bit of the wine. I found it in the basement of the castle. It was a lucky break finding it. Plus its good for you." Thomas said.

"Wine is good for you?"

"Yeah. Don't people say that? That wine is good for you if you've been sick? I don't know." He laughed.

You try a bit of the wine. It turns out to be rather good and you finish it off quickly.

"Look who's the heavy drinker here! Want some more?" he asked holding the bottle. "A little more wouldn't hurt I think."

"Sure. A little more wont hurt." you said. He poured you a bit more and then sat down.

"So what do you think about exploring the rest of the castle tomorrow? There's a lot of places you haven't seen yet that I'd love to show you. I've been exploring myself in the basement and such and its quite interesting." Thomas said.

You finish off your second glass of wine. You start to feel a bit woozy. Thomas looked at you with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright?" is the last thing you remember him saying before everything goes dark.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You are having the same nightmare again, in the same dark tomblike room. As before there is someone rutting into you. They are behind you so you cant see them but you can hear them groaning and growling. And you can feel them. It hurts but it also feels good. Too good. You can't help the sounds of pleasure that come out of your mouth. That only seems to encourage the monster behind you. It is a monster. You don't want to acknowledge what it was. ...A vampire. It was a vampire that was fucking you. Violating you. You couldn't get away from it. It had you on the floor encased in its arms, draped over you. You feel so trapped. It snarled as it increased the frequency of its thrusts. It was close. You were close too despite you not wanting to be. You cried out scrapping the floor with your hands as you came. It came soon after, snarling like a wolf. You knew what it would do next but before you could protest, it had pierced your neck with its fangs.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You feel awful when you wake up. You couldn't believe you had the nightmare yet again. It felt so real!

You struggle out of bed and then fall to the floor. You tried to stand but it was a struggle. You made your way to a note on your desk and read it.

(your name),

If you are wondering what happened, well you passed out yesterday and I had to drag you back up here. I guess the wine was a bad idea, huh? Anyway, I'm going to be very busy today so it looks as though I wont be going to be able to explore the castle with you today. Maybe tomorrow. Please rest. I don't  want you to get any worse. You scared me yesterday. Don't do that again, please? My poor heart wouldn't be able to take it. I'll be in to check on you later.

Thomas

You felt a bit better though so you decided to ignore what Thomas said about resting and Explore the castle a bit yourself. You explored the floor you were on. Most of the doors were locked or led to rooms that were rather boring or filled with dusty unused furniture. 

You headed downstairs and explored the first floor. Most of it you had already seen though so it didn't take long. You decided that exploring the lower floors would be fun. You found the door to the basement and headed down.

You explored the dark and dusty depths. It was a bit exciting. Then you got to a large old looking door. Curious as to what was behind it you dragged it open and walked inside.

The room behind the door was familiar to you. It was the room from your dream! There even was a coffin in the back of the tomblike  room. It couldn't be real! It was just a dream. You walked towards the coffin hoping you wouldn't see a vampire in there. You slowly opened the lid of the coffin. It was empty. You sighed in relief you walked towards the door to leave and then quickly turned around when you heard a sound. You laughed when it turned out to just be a rat. You were being stupid. You must've seen this room before and then dreamed about it. You were about to turn around when someone grabbed you from behind, encasing you with their arms. You panicked.

"What happened to doing as I said and resting?" said a familiar voice. You sagged in relief. It was just Thomas.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to explore. Thomas why is there an empty coffin in this room?" You turned in his grasp and noticed that he had blood dripping from his mouth. He noticed your look and tightened his grasp.

"Pity. I was hoping to play with your mind for a bit longer but you just had to go exploring while I was eating. Humans never listen."

"You're the vampire?! How? I've known you all my life!" you exclaimed.

He released you and you scrambled away, trying to get as far away from him as possible. He smirked at you cruelly.

"It always amazes me how easily I can bend and twist a human's mind. You only think you've known me all your life. Before the other night, you had never even met me before. But you had heard of me." Thomas said grinning a toothy grin.

"No that cant be true!" 

He remove his vest and dropped it to the floor. He unbuttoned his shirt walking towards you. "Oh but it is. It is."

You can't run. You instinctively knew this. He would just catch you. You trembled as he walked up to you and started tearing off your clothing. He then pushed you to the floor.

You look away as he removed his pants and then try to scramble away as he got close to you. He pushed you back on the floor with ease. 

"Easy now." He said softly. "It's much better when its a pleasant experience but if you struggle I can make it hurt." He pulled your legs apart and slipped in between them. 

"Oh the things we will do together."

He pushed into you with a grunt. He starts a brutal pace.

"I had hoped your sister would be my mate. She almost was. If you hadn't ended her life. You got very close to killing me too, do you remember?" he talked as he pounded into you. 

You remembered. He finally let you remember. You remembered him steal your sister away in the night from the nearby village. You had rushed to the castle, even broke a window, to rescue her but it had been too late. You put her out of her misery and then found the vampire's coffin and opened it with a stake posed to strike him. But before you could strike him, he opened his brilliant blue eyes. And stared right into your own. Paralyzing you. And then he violated your mind, just as he was violating your body now. Tears slipped from your eyes. No one had known you had come here. There was no one to save you. You lay there in despair as the vampire used you.

It was becoming very hard to think with the pleasure he was forcing on you. He snarled enthusiastically as he thrust into you.

"Shh don't cry. Soon you wont care anymore. This life will all seem like a bad dream." he said between his moaning. "You'll belong to me body and soul. Forever."

"I'll never belong to you." I cried out.

He gave you a cruel laugh. "You really shouldn't have taken that wine. It contained my blood. I wanted to make it to where you were drinking it willingly. And you did." He moaned in pleasure. "And it wont be long now. One more bite and its all over. One more bite and you are mine. My mate."

"Nooo. No!" you cried.

He was close. He was pumping into you without a rhythm now. He thrust hard and fast moaning and snarling. You moaned too. Soon you were coming at the same time. He snarled a triumphant snarl and then buried his teeth into your neck. You cried out.  
He fed from your neck. You start to lose consciousness. He released his teeth from your neck and stared down at you smiling a bloody smile.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You wake up. You are lying on the floor in a dark tomblike room. You looked up into a pair of brilliant blue eyes. He's smiling at you. A proud yet lustful look on his face. Your mate. You instinctively know it to be your mate. He leans down from where he's kneeling next to you and claims your cold lips with his own. This isn't a nightmare. It is your life now. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time describing sex scenes so I hope they were ok.


End file.
